1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to workpiece stands and in particular to an adjustable stand for a stretcher frame and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A variety of stands have heretofore been developed for supporting workpieces such as stretcher frames, embroidery hoops and the like in predetermined positions. One such stand is exemplified by the Vosler U.S. Pat. No. 699,263 for an embroidery frame adapted for attachment to a chair, table or bedside rail. The embroidery frame is mounted on a bow which is pivotable with respect to two axes for positioning.
Another type of embroidery frame holder is shown in the Post U.S. Pat. No. 707,353 and includes an arm movably mounted on a clamp mechanism by a ball and socket-type universal joint. Yet another type of workpiece stand for embroidery frames and the like is exemplified by Parsons et al., which show a floor stand with a base plate, a pole and support strips connected to the pole upper end by a universal joint.
However, heretofore there has not been available a stand for workpieces with the adjustability of the present invention or its flexibility for accommodating various types of workpieces.